


Choices

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timo's definition of family has always been narrower than most. David just didn't realize how narrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

David felt like he'd swallowed his tongue when he saw the 'surprise' Timo's family had given him for his birthday. A lap dance and a night with an escort. Not quite a stripper, not quite a whore, but enough to make Timo's ears turn bright when he saw her come out to the table at the restaurant.

And it was a _her_, to make matters worse. Timo's mother didn't even have the decency to get the gender _right_ for her son's gift. It fit, in a sickening way. David's parents had always been very decent and euphemistic about Ms. Sonnenschein but Max had hit the nail on the head when he called Timo's mother a slutbucket and a white trash tramp that one time back in Gymnasium. Timo, in all honesty, came from nothing. It was part of the reason he was so outspoken, he had no dignity to lose.

David knew then, with absolute certainty, why he'd been invited this year. Normally, the call to invite him mysteriously never came through, something wrong with his end of the line, of course, nothing to do with the fact that Timo's family didn't want him there because then they'd have to acknowledge that Timo was in a steady relationship, that he did have someone waiting for him back at his apartment, that there was that significant other who just happened to not be a woman.

So there was the escort this year, the stripper the year before, the gaggle of fangirls lining up for autographs outside the restaurant because Timo's mother had tipped what little paparazzi that followed them around that Timo was out _single_ on his birthday, just begging for some girl to hang on his arm and hold his hand.

David watched, his vision beginning to blur, as the escort ran her arm up Timo's chest, her pretty lips shimmering with gloss formed into a tight, beautiful 'o' of appreciation. Timo shivered and David shuddered. Timo's mother was good- the girl was just Timo's type. Ugly pretty, with a too large nose and mouth, long brown hair, and long-fingered hands tipped with smooth, unpainted nails. Long-fingered hands that were now toying with Timo's collar, a too large mouth that was now whispering hot words into Timo's ear.

It was his birthday gift, let him enjoy it. No need to remember that he had a boyfriend watching from the sidelines, a boyfriend that his family hated, a boyfriend who caused so much trouble, a boyfriend who had forced Timo to drop out of school and give up everything, signing a contract with a group of people who then made his life hell for years because David had been just too stupid to read the fine print and understand all those precise words, a boyfriend who'd never, ever be able to give Timo a normal life.

The water at the corners of David's eyes was too little to be called tears, at least, that's what he told himself as he scooted his chair back and got up from the table, leaving the 'happy' family that just didn't need him. He walked past waiters who gave him weird looks- and no wonder, everyone was dressed up and David was wearing a jacket too big for his narrow shoulders and sneakers under his slacks because he didn't own a pair of expensive kicks or a eighty Euro cap like the rest of Timo's wretched little white trash family. He walked past other guests whose attention was on the whore climbing into Timo's lap and he walked past the front doors of the restaurant, pushing against them until he was outside and he could finally let himself break down.

ØØØ

David was just about to climb into a cab when someone shut the door and told the cabbie to drive off. Timo's fresh scent filled his nose, burning David's nostrils almost as badly as the tears burned his eyes. Timo grabbed his arm. David struggled against him, trying to pull away before Timo saw that he was crying, but Timo wouldn't let go, wouldn't let him leave.

"Davii," Timo said, murmured really, as he tried to get David to look at him. Finally, unable to find another way, he grabbed David's chin and forced David to see him. "Davii, where were you going to go?"

"Home," David said, choking on a sob. He pushed Timo away, shoving against the rapper weakly, just wanting him to leave so he could go home, curl up into a little ball, and cry his heart out where no one would see him. "Go back, enjoy your birthday, be with your family, Ti. I've- I've got to go."

Timo looked puzzled.

"Like I could have any fun without you. It's a complete drag talking to Rose and Ma, and all Uncle Klewis wants is to touch that skank Ma paid for. Did you see her? Ma went all out this year, paid for a fucking night at some shit hole hotel, too, like I'd actually go through with it. I don't think Frank would've even wanted to bang her. She's probably got the clap or something."

David gaped at Timo, stunned by his words. He hadn't wanted the escort?

"But, she was so pretty- she was your type-"

Timo sighed and scratched at the side of his head.

"That's what this is about? You leave me stranded with a bunch of people you know I hate because you think I wanted to bed a whore." He gave David a look that would've made him laugh if they'd been anywhere other than outside a birthday dinner with a family who hated David and everything that he represented. "You think I'd have given you up for her? For an hour or two, or even a day? David, you really don't know me very well."

"But, she's pretty and she has a chest and-"

"And she's a fucking stranger who I don't give a rat's ass about," Timo finished. He put a hand on David's shoulder and kissed his lips softly. Anyone else and that wouldn't be enough but this was Timo and Timo didn't do things like that in public, and certainly not in the middle of a sidewalk in the middle of downtown. David smiled and Timo smiled back, tracing his rough thumb down David's cheek.

"Davii, Davii, Davii, what am I going to do with you?" he asked teasingly, pressing David's bottom lip down with his thumb as David's smile grew, growing so big it hurt but Timo was smiling and Timo was with him and David just didn't care who saw them or how he looked.

"C'mon," Timo said. "Let's go home."

He slipped his right hand through David's left, threading their fingers together as they started down the street. David stopped suddenly, the obvious thought occurring to him, grabbing at a telephone pole to keep Timo from going any further.

"Aren't you going to tell your family that you're leaving?" David asked, looking back towards the restaurant.

"Those assholes?" Timo shook his head and squeezed David's fingers tighter. "You're the only family I have."


End file.
